fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Amelia
Amelia（アメリア, Ameria) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. She is an orphan from the small Grado village, Silva, and is a young girl who is inexperienced in combat. Profile Amelia's motivation to join the Grado army stems from her broken childhood, where in her village Silva was attacked by bandits. Her father was killed in the raid and her mother, Melina, was kidnapped and presumed dead by Amelia. After this event, Amelia vowed to be the greatest soldier Grado will ever behold in order to protect her loved ones. She first appears in her new residence, Serafew, where one of Eirika's companions or Eirika herself visits her house just as she leaves, finding a Torch that she had dropped in her rush to join the army. She is later seen in three possible locations: - Carcino, where she joins a Grado military force assigned to capture Eirika; - Hamill Canyon, where she appears as part of Grado's forces serving Aias, - or in Fort Rigwald, where she defends Duessel from Gheb's ranting and is sent to the front lines to die as punishment. At first, she is merely one of Grado's forces fooled by the propaganda declaring the siblings Eirika and Ephraim evil nobles of Renais, but when encountering them or the cavalier Franz, her opinion quickly changes and she defects to their side. She then aids Eirika and Ephraim in their journey; afterward, she settles down in either Grado (solo ending, where she helps reconstructing her homeland) or Renais (where she either marries Franz and serves in the military, or marries Ross and lives in Ide with him). It is also possible that she tries traveling Magvel with Duessel or Ewan. Personality Amelia is a kind-hearted girl with a strong desire to defend those she cares for since the incident in Silva. She is also stubborn and quite hesitant to speak about her past, but concedes to discussing it to people she feels close to, like Franz. It is hinted that she has a crush on Franz in her Support Conversations with Neimi. Also, in one such Support Conversation, it is revealed that she likes to cook. In another Support Conversation, it is shown that she had a songbird before she joined the Grado army. In Game ''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones Base Stats Growth Rates |60%* |35%** |40% |40% |50% |30% |15% |} ''*''70% in the Japanese version ''**''40% in the Japanese version Promotion Gains '''Promotion to Knight' *'HP:' +2 *'Strength:' +1 *'Skill:' +1 *'Speed:' +1 *'Defense:' +2 *'Constitution:' +4 *'+30 Weapon EXP in Lances' Promotion to Cavalier *'HP:' +1 *'Skill:' +2 *'Speed:' +2 *'Resistance:' +2 *'Constitution:' +2 *'Movement:' +3 *'+30 Weapon EXP in Lances' *'E Rank in Swords' Knight to General *'HP:' +3 *'Strength:' +2 *'Skill:' +3 *'Speed:' +2 *'Defense:' +3 *'Resistance:' +3 *'Constitution:' +1 *'Movement:' +1 *'+40 Weapon EXP in Lances *'E Rank in Swords''' *'E Rank in Axes' *'Skill: Great Shield' (When activated, all the damage done to the player is 0) Knight to Great Knight *'HP:' +3 *'Strength:' +1 *'Skill:' +1 *'Speed:' +2 *'Defense:' +2 *'Resistance:' +2 *'Movement:' +2 *'E Rank in Swords' *'D Rank in Axes' Cavalier to Great Knight *'HP:' +3 *'Strength:' +1 *'Skill:' +1 *'Speed:' +2 *'Defense:' +2 *'Resistance:' +1 *'Movement:' -1 *'D Rank in Axes' Cavalier to Paladin *'HP:' +1 *'Strength:' +1 *'Skill:' +1 *'Speed:' +2 *'Defense:' +1 *'Resistance:' +0 *'Movement:' +1 *'+30 Weapon EXP in Swords' Supports *Franz *Ross *Neimi *Ewan *Duessel Overview Amelia is a rather unique unit. She starts out as a Trainee, with three tiers instead of the typical two in Fire Emblem: Sacred Stones, enabling her to fill a variety of niches, such as an additional Paladin or General . Amelia has several classes available as her ending promotions, starting with the basic General, Paladin, or Great Knight. Clearing the game once on both Eirika and Ephraim's path will open up the Super Recruit option. Whilst she doesn't particularly excel at any stats, her skill and luck are of some mention. One thing that hinders Amelia is her joining low level and bases. Whilst she has plenty of levels to grow, her low base stats means she will require a fair amount of help or time in skirmishes or the Tower of Valni before she is ready to perform alongside units who may already be considering promotion. For some players, this investment may not be considered worthwhile, but if one is not playing with a low turn count in mind, it poses no problem. She has many valid support options such as the mounted Duessel or Franz, both of which would possess similar movement to her if the cavalier promotion was chosen. Promotion Choices In game, she will perform competently in any of her three generic classes, and which path you should take will depend on your play-style, or what class you need more to fulfill your desires for your team. However, due to a variety of options, whichever one you pick is preference. For example, the Paladin is more ideal for going through the story due to its high movement, but its lower caps are not the greatest for Creature Campaign/Link Arena. Promoting her to a Great Knight offers more balance between her stats, but her lower constitution makes using axes a bit more difficult than if she was a General. Moving her into the Super Recruit class gives her a notably high speed cap, but her low con and movement can be problematic in the story (though, post-game wise, all she needs is a few Body Rings). While choosing might be a bit difficult, take whatever class you need more. ''Fire Emblem: Awakening Base Stats ''*''Enemy only, joins unequipped Quotes Recruitment (Ephraim's route) '''With Ephraim' Ephraim: You're a Grado soldier? But you're just a child. Amelia: '''I am not a child! I'm a soldier of Grado, and I will defeat every soldier of Frelia I meet! '''Ephraim: '''Is that so? Guess I'm ready then. '''Amelia: '''Um... '''Ephraim: '''Is that the stance you're going to use? You'll drop your lance that way. I'm Prince Ephraim of Renais. Why don't you surrender and come with me? '''Amelia: Wha-what are you going to do to me?! Ephraim: 'Calm down. As long as you don't try to stab me, I won't do a thing to harm you. '''Amelia: '''You lie! You're a liar! Everyone knows about Prince Ephraim of Renais. He's a beast who attacks any woman he sees... '''Ephraim: '.....Right, this has gone far enough. I am not going to hurt you. If you're scared, throw down your weapon and run away. But...if you're willing to listen, I'd like to ask for your help. You must realize this whole war is madness, right? Something is wrong in Grado. (Ephraim leaves) 'Amelia: '..... I-I'm... '''With Franz Franz: You...You're a girl?! Amelia: Ah! Don't make fun of me! I'm a soldier of Grado! Prepare yourself, Frelian dog! Franz: W-wait a minute! (Amelia trips) Amelia: Oof.. Franz: Are, are you all right? It's not surprising you fell over from that stance. Can you get up? Amelia: Sh-Shut up! Franz: Did you hurt your knee? I know how it feels. I did it often as a recruit myself. To be honest, I still do it more than I should. Amelia: ..... Franz: I'm Franz. I'm a Knight of Renais. What's your name? Amelia: I'm Amelia. Franz: Do you think I could ask you to surrender? This may be odd, but I really have no desire to fight you. Amelia: ..... Franz: I get the feeling you don't want to fight either. Am I right? Amelia: I... B-but...I've heard prince Ephraim takes females prisoners and uses them as palace slaves. If I surrender, will I be forced to work in the palace, too? Franz: N-no, don't be silly! Prince Ephraim would never do such a thing...I think.. Amelia: You think? Franz: No, he wouldn't! Of course not. You have my word of honor. Amelia: ...Well, you seem sincere. I'll trust you, Franz. Eirika's Route With Eirika Eirika: Who are you? Amelia: What? What? Eirika: Are you from around here? You should find someplace to hide. These men are after me. It's not safe. Amelia: But... But I'm... Eirika: Yes? Amelia: I'm a Grado soldier. I'm here to stop the princess of Renais... Eirika: Huh? You're with Grado? Amelia: And you're Princess Eirika? But the commander said Eirika's a cruel and merciless fiend... Eirika: What? No, I'm... I don't know what Grado's officers have been telling you, but... Our two countries are at war, so I suppose they can say what they want. Amelia: ...Mistress Eirika...I, uh, I surrender. I won't fight you. Eirika: Huh? Amelia: I became a soldier because I admired General Duessel's sense of honor. But the general has been very opposed to this war from the beginning... And now I see you, and you look so sad about all of this. I don't know what's right anymore. I'm just a soldier, but I want to decide for myself. I want to understand the truth myself, to see it with my own eyes. Eirika: ...I see. So...does this mean you're coming with us? I suppose I should ask your name then. Amelia: '''Amelia. Amelia of Silva. '''With Franz Franz: Oh, who are you? Amelia: What? What? Franz: Are you one of the locals? This is a dangerous spot. You should hide. Here, come with me. Amelia: But... But I'm... Franz: I'm Franz, a Knight of Renais. What's your name? What are you doing here? Amelia: I-I'm Amelia. I'm... Actually, I'm a Grado soldier. I'm supposed to be fighting you. Franz: Really? So, uh, you're my enemy? Amelia: ...I guess... Are you... Are you going to make me your prisoner?! Franz: No! No, I wouldn't do that. But...this is a problem. Amelia: What should we do? Franz: First of all, you must listen to me and do as I say. We'll talk to Princess Eirika later. Amelia: What? NO! My commander told me Eirika's a cruel and merciless fiend who-- Franz: Oh, that's utter nonsense. I've never heard the princess utter an unkind word to anyone. I understand why you're frightenened. You think we're the enemy. But if you'd only trust me... Will you come with me? Amelia: Mm... Well, all right. I'll trust you, Franz. Battle Quotes Death Quotes Endings *'Amelia, Rose of the War' (戦場の花 Senjō no hana) Following the war, she returned to Grado to assist in her country's reconstruction. She surrounded herself with new friends and used the strength she found on the battlefield to live her life in happiness. *'(A Support with Ewan)' After the war, Ewan and Amelia set out, as promised, on a trip around the world. Their deeds along the way made small legends in the regions they visited. In time, Amelia gave birth to a daughter, and they settled down. *'(A Support with Duessel)' Upon their return to Grado, Duessel reunited Amelia with her mother. The two wept with joy, giving thanks to Duessel. Afterward, Amelia became the most trusted companion of the man once known as Obsidian. *'(A Support with Franz)' Franz brought Amelia home with him in Renais. Amelia spent a short time with him in Renais's army, but once she and Franz were married, she retired her commission. The two had a daughter who grew to be a great knight herself. *'(A Support with Ross)' Amelia traveled to Ross's hometown, where she decided to remain. Over time, the two fell in love and were wed. Years later they had a son who grew into a warrior. As he grew in skill and strength, he surpassed even his father. Etymology The name comes from either of two names: Amalia, a Germanic name derived from the word 'amal' (work) or Emilia, which derives from the Roman family name Aemilius, which comes from the word 'aemulus' (rival). The birth defect 'amelia' refers to an absence of a limb, from the Greek 'a' (none) and the word for 'limb'. The name Amelia also bears a strong resemblance to the French verb "améliorer", which means "to improve". Trivia *In the prototype version, Amelia was the princess of Frelia, and was a Probation Flier. *As a paladin, the tip of Amelia's lance changes from red to gray as she moves. Gallery File:amelia.gif|Amelia's portrait in The Sacred Stones File:amelia general sword.gif|Amelia performing a critical hit as a General with a sword File:amelia greatknight lance.gif|Amelia performing a critical hit as a Great Knight with a lance File:amelia paladin sword.gif|Amelia as a Paladin with a sword File:Recruit.gif|Amelia's attack animation as a recruit File:Amelia as a Knight.JPG|Amelia's static battle sprite as a Knight Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones characters